


Need help finding this fic

by Suzettebb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzettebb/pseuds/Suzettebb
Summary: Harry is brought into meet an omega Louis who they found in the wild with a child. Harry had been found in the wild but can’t remember what happened because he went feral. you find out at some point in the story the kid is actually his.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5





	Need help finding this fic

Harry is brought into meet this Louis who they found in the wild with a child. Harry had been found in the wild but can’t remember what happened because he went feral. At some point you find out at some point in the story the kid is actually his. If anyone knows the fic let me know please and thank you.


End file.
